Gianormous Infinite BS
Sitemap Overly huge signs and details made as if the players couldn't be counted on to notice or be interested in seeing for themselves. Take the advertising sign idea from Rapture and lets make them 10 times bigger to cover the oversized buildings and other details. Its kind of strange to have Crass Commercialism in the Flying Eden, No ? Its like the game had one too many rewrites and a desperation caused by the wasted effort became schizoid in its intent and presentation. ((I dont think there were huge billboards advertising Kool Aid in the Jim Jones' Jonestown compound, do you ??)) Others signs are rather odd verbage to have a sign for. Some things in Infinite BS were just plain TOO HUGE to be part of the real world. Stuff costs, and money seems to have just magically grown on trees for such extravagances to ever get built (even if they were realistic in any way). Signs were so huge (look at any of the period pictures further below and see what size they really were kept to). Obscenely WRONG mechanical things - the stupidity really didn't stop in this game. ILuvStructurallyUnsoundStatues.jpg|PLEASE Dont let these artists design ANYTHING people's lives depend on. Lasvegasnotasabsurd_g.jpg|Concept artists often are clueless YesWarning.jpg|Quantumz based Woofer ?? OK .... Humongorus_laff.jpg|Clouds used as a crutch. Ignoranceofthereal.jpg Humungusosity.jpg Only50feetaway.jpg|Huge sign, which virtually nobody could see because of its poor positioning Bizarroland.jpg|Seriously. Who the F$ck would have a sign in a jail like this ?? Much_better.jpg|GOTS TO HAVE Giant Machinery - no matter that it makes little sense WordBadDoesntEvenCoverThis.jpg|Every Giant Zeppelin should have a Rollercoaster ... RememberWhenRetardedWasAVerb.jpg|Bad Fan Fiction usually isn't THIS bad. Ridiculoussize22.jpg|Hand is 12 feet long (Sorry Big doesn't replace 'Good') Amusing_lala.jpg|Oversized. Reality not these gamemakers strong point. JustGlueOnGears.jpg|PROOF that Darwinism doesn't work for Humans any more ... WhatNeedForThis.jpg|'MEMO' - NOT PART OF THE GAME ANY MORE GrandCentralStupidity.jpg|Clueless Grandiosity Ignorancehere.jpg|Things like this, and YET the story WASNT : "It was all a Dream" RamItInThePlayersFace.jpg|scale it to the clothing on the left HumongosityFantasy.jpg|CONCEPT - from the start, it was going to be ridiculous Gia-Things.jpg|strange hugeness of mechanisms Absurdly.jpg|I guess players needed some help seeing these signs Whataload.jpg|Portal to the "Finacial District" as if COlumbia was a metropolis Cantread.jpg|Too absurd "THERES AN ART TO MAKING SOMETHING SEEM REAL - THIS AINT IT" - Reginald Perrin ---- Big Signs Cost Big Bucks : Did Fink (or other) find some magic beans in a Tear that allowed humungus giant complicated signs and monstrous gold statuary grow up like trees. That might be the only way Columbia could be so full of these ridiculously oversized (and costly) things. The section built as the 1893 Exposition Show City (El Floato) would only be a small PART of the larger later Columbia (and no you didn't just take the other ground exposition buildings and levitate them - that would be years later, and THEY were made of fiberfilled plaster and chickenwire -- all quite temporary and unable to last much more than a year). Ditto for the rest of Columbia's HUGE buildings costing ALOT of money, which can't possibly be paid for from Tax-Payer monies or even the cultist population. Real cities are built over many decades with business flowing in from a whole regional area - something that is IMPOSSIBLE with Columbia's Limited Economy. ---- And the Gianourmous Stupidity then Leaked into BaSx Rapture : LemmeCalculateThe_Force.jpg Fromthis.jpg Immensity.jpg ---- ---- ---- Real World use of Sizing and Signs (or appropriate LACK of them): Compare the above to these things from around that era, and note how small the signs are and the general lack of huge weird complex advertising props - EVEN IN VENUES WHERE SUCH EXAGGERATIONS MIGHT BE LIKELY !!!. EveninCanada.jpg|General lack of HUGE ENOURMOS Signage LA1900.jpg PrestigeNotSize.jpg 1906earthquake.jpg|Real signs aren't 3 stories tall DontabuseADAM.jpg|The SIGNS, not that spider... EgyptianDeco.jpg|Fancy Shit is small in real world Meat1904.jpg|Where exactly do you get MEAT in a Floating City ??? OLD_LA_1927.jpg|Comstock/Fink really didn't look that far into the future Circa1905.jpg|They just needed to GOOGLE a few real world pictures Comstocksfearandloathing.jpg|In 1912 it took people to get things done Whitecity.jpg 1911NYC.jpg Forfloaty.jpg|Real Stuff just looks REAL 1890-1901.jpg|When you think about it, Columbia wasn't much of a 'city' Atlanticcity1912.jpg|1912 - what exactly does a 'beach' have to do with a NEW EDEN ?? Pennsylvaniastationnyc.jpg|Old Pensylvania Station (finished 1910) AirlineOfficeNOTHUGIFIED.jpg|An Airline office - if it was in Columbia or BaSx it would be the size of the Empire State Building 1952Surface.jpg|Even 40 years later ... ( "Artists License is often Artist Crap" - Dali ) 1915AmericanCity.jpg Lookatthebones.jpg|Note sign painted on building side LA1910.jpg|Large Buildings - Real (minus fancy FANTASY shit) Realworldsigns5.jpg ---- Since Burial At Sea Was Similarly BLOATED What real world shops look like : 1947store.jpg 1947store_2.jpg 1947store_3.jpg . . .